North Isle
North Isle is the second largest island in the Mauritanjan archipelago and comprises five distinct regions. Due to its low population, North Isle is considered poor by Mauritanjan standards, especially in comparison to South Isle. Vostock (Angel Peninsula)' ' The most northerly region of North Isle, Vostock is a hilly region with two small towns: Vostock Town, which sits on the edge of Vostock lake; and Burgen. Area contains the Northpoint cliffs along the Northern Coast and a fine sanded beach called The Illyrian Sands. Vostock Town A town that has grown along the edge of the lake, known for its range of fish based cuisine. Burgen A small port town on the coast that has done well as one of the few places on the North Coast where ships can easily dock. Circles: Illirya’s Forge Races: Umbrals, Dwarves, Humans Que'tal Home of the Amothians (refugees from Amoth), is another hilly region containing the walled city of New Port and the town of Tal and the Horizon ritual circle. On the west coast is the mountain rage known as Lillitu’s Spires. There is an old emerald mine near the town of Tal and a forest known as the Drakes’ Downs. The region is also home to the Everwood, home to the Everwood Court of Fae, ruled over by Lord Talon. New Port A walled city home to a number of the refugees of Amoth and indeed built up and improved by them over the years Falla A small town built upon lumber and mining from the nearby forests and hills. Circles: Horizon Races: Humans, Dwarves and Gnomes Savannah The central region of North Isle, the Savannah is largely plains but contains the Alzheimer Mountains, the home of the Minotaur tribes, long exiled from Kammoth, along with the True Unicorns and others. The highest peak of the Alzheimer Mountains is called Howling Peak. The only town in the Savannah is the walled town of Loamspoint. The Savannah also contains the pink-stoned temple to Narduk, the Dark One’s Hand, as well as an old dwarven stronghold Stoneguard which is fought over by the myriad Blacklake tribes. These tribes war constantly and are seen as savage, dangerous people. The Shaman’s Shrine is secreted near the Blacklake and is held sacred by all the tribes. The Savannah is seen as the stronghold of Shal’dak-ra, a snake-aspected ancestor, worshipped by Naga who are known to dwell here. There is a large iron mine near the town of Loamspoint. Other denizens of the Savannah include at least one tribe of Honey Badgerkin who roam the Savannah but have not been reliably seen in a few years Loamsport A port town along the Solent that does good trade between North and South isle as well as along trade routes that use the Solent. The Pallisade Home to the Mauritanjan Dwarves, the large wooden structure lies to the West of the Savannah, near to the border to Que'tal. Circles: Far Sight, Forget Me Not and Vanity Races: Naga, Humans, Dwarves East Coast The eastern region of North Isle, the East Coast is a coastal region containing the walled town of Mokkel’s Garrison and the city of Free Port. At the north end of the region is a small forest known as the Abor. The wreckage of an ark sent by the vipers many years ago is now known as Schwartzburg and is home to a large number of rats. Freeport One of the largest ports in Mauritania, whilst it was damaged years ago by Skathen it has been rebuilt and improved. It is now a well built, well looked after port city and the home of a good portion of the wealth of North Isle. Mokkel’s Garrison A small walled town that has grown up around the Shadow Elf garrison that was built here. It is often used as a starting off point for sorties into the Savannah itself Mikiridge A small farming town built at the foot the mountains, they are a hardy and self sufficient folk but quite inward facing. They Schwartzburg Built around the old ark ship that crashed into North Isle this town is mostly contained underground, warrens tunnelled into the soil. There is a strange divide in the town that outsiders find hard to define. Circles: Dark One’s hand, Vanity Races: Skathen, Humans, Halflings Mydrinn Vale The southern region of North Isle, Mydrinn Vale is a populous plains region containing the town and castle, one known as Caer Carrick, which used to belong to House Carrick, once the personal guard of the Lord Unicorn Vadek Cain. This region also contains the Darkwood, a large, forbidding forest which is the home of the wild elf tribe the Thyrrithi a secretive tribe who follow seven totems Castle Leonia The home of the Grand Tour, there is a recently rebuilt castle with a town built within its protective sight. This is a well built, defensive structure designed to a fall back point for the people of the Savannah. Circles: The Henge Races: Wild Elves, Orcs, Beastkin, Humans